His Black Flower
by Darkconfidantsconfidant
Summary: ItaSaku. Nothing but a huge lemon. I wrote while bored. Don't read if you're looking for a real story.


**His Black Flower**

**Legal Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto**

**Reading this, you agree to full well knowing what "Rated M Romance" is. **

**To further that, I will state this now:**

**THIS IS NOTHING BUT AN EXTREMELY GRAPHIC SEX SCENE. DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING WITH SUBSTANCE.**

**You have been warned.**

**Read and Review**

Sakura ran faster and faster. Pellmell, she ran through the dark alley, only to come upon a dead end. She caught her breath, and the sound of steady, diligent footsteps made her turn around. In the shadows, she saw HIM coming. The red of his eyes, the Sharingan, seemed like windows to hell. His black cloak trailing behind him, he approached her.

"I-I…Itachi!," Sakura screamed," don't come any closer!!

He only showed a blank expression, and came even closer.

"Get away!!!" she shrieked, "I'll…mpph" but she was cut off when Itachi pressed his lips to hers. Her heart skipped a beat and she started to cry.

Don't be afraid, Sakura," he said as his hand made its way up her thigh. She sobbed loudly as Itachi forced her to the ground.

Sighing, he said "It'll all be over before you know it,"

She had no choice but to succumb to him and his twisted wishes, and she had to admit that he was hot. Her tears disappeared as she went back for another kiss, passionately.

_I might as well enjoy it_

"Good girl," Itachi said when he saw her intentions. He ripped off Sakura's dress, and Sakura helped him take off his own clothes. Itachi's right hand began to fondle her breasts while his left began to explore her throbbing vagina. She moaned, and Itachi pulled her onto him, so that Sakura straddled his lap. They began to kiss again, and he pushed his throbbing member into her womanhood.

"You're a virgin?" he said and smiled, "I'm honored to be the one." As he pushed it in all the way, Sakura let out a loud moan as he started thrusting.

"Harder…ugh…harder!!" Sakura begged, and Itachi complied, as he started to pleasure her breasts with is lips and tongue. The pleasure was so intense...to be fucking someone who was pleasuring her in such a fierce way. Sakura let out a scream of his name as she climaxed. Itachi felt the walls of her womanhood tighten on his penis and released his seed into her, climaxing as well. Thoroughly exhausted, Sakura collapsed onto him. Itachi removed her from his lap, and she moaned as his penis slid out of her vagina, dripping with her cum. Still having some energy left, however, she eagerly began sucking on Itachi's penis, lapping the cum off of his still hard organ. Itachi let out a sigh as Sakura pulled her mouth away and climaxed again, all over her face. After she had licked it all off, Itachi pushed her off of him and got dressed. As he walked away, she yelled tearfully, "I…I-I love you!"

"Happy at being raped," Itachi stopped mused, "Maybe she had a change of heart in the middle." He laughed and walked away. Sakura got up and ran after him.

"Wait!" she said when she caught up to him.

"What?" he turned asked her.

"I want…more" she pleaded.

"I gave you my all…but there is something…"his face darkened and he trailed off.

"Please…what is it?" Sakura asked, her jade eyes full of yearning.

"Nothing…forget I said anything. Besides, you're still overflowing with my cum."

"Please…Itachi…"Sakura pleaded.

"Ok…but come with me to the forest first."

When they got there, he sat her down on his lap and said, "In the world of Tsukuyomi, I control time and space. You will be fucked with my penis for 72 hours. Are you ready?"

"Yes…"Sakura answered not really knowing what he was talking about. Itachi stared straight into her eyes and she fainted.

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself tied naked to a cross. Looking up, she saw a blood red moon. Looking forward from her vantage point, she saw Itachi, also naked. Wordlessly, he walked up to her and pressed his lips to hers. She found that something prevented her from making any sounds. Then, Itachi moved his mouse down to her breasts, sucking on both of them, back and forth and they both hardened in his mouth. Sakura opened her mouth, as if to moan, and shut her eyes tight. No sound came out, however. Then, pulling himself up a bit, Itachi inserted his long, hard shaft into her mouth. Sakura instantly began playing with it using her tongue. Itachi's eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her tongue around his penis. He ejaculated a stream of sperm into her mouth, and she drank it down. With a satisfied smile on his face, he lowered himself and suddenly shoved his penis into her vagina, causing her a brief shock of pain. He started thrusting rapidly, and Sakura tilted her head back in a soundless scream, feeling her cum mixed with his streaming out of her vagina and down her legs.. Itachi seemed to go faster and harder every second, and she soon lost track of time in a whirlwind of pleasure. It felt to Sakura that she was having another orgasm every second, and her world became a blinding white, only the feeling of Itachi inside her being felt. It seemed that the cross she was tied to would splinter to pieces, the way he was going at her. Then, she blacked out.

Almost instantly, Sakura opened her eyes and started screaming and moaning, clutching her vagina, cum cascading out as she struggled to stop the flow.

"I-Itachi…" she managed to whisper through a feeling of pleasure so great, she though she would go mad. Then, she fainted, cum streaming from her vagina.

**The End**

Ok, there you have it. Don't forget to review!


End file.
